


Homecoming

by racven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: Absolutely in love with this fic. Alpha Kakashi and Omega Iruka ♡♡I was a big KakaIru fan back 7-8 year ago and boredom with real life brought me back to this ship again. Aaahh those good time and nowI hope this little doodle will inspire the author to finish the story. Though i don't want it to end but, a good story needs a good end :)





	1. Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waterfall's Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919089) by [Rhiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw). 

> Absolutely in love with this fic. Alpha Kakashi and Omega Iruka ♡♡
> 
> I was a big KakaIru fan back 7-8 year ago and boredom with real life brought me back to this ship again. Aaahh those good time and now
> 
> I hope this little doodle will inspire the author to finish the story. Though i don't want it to end but, a good story needs a good end :)


	2. The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mpreg!!
> 
> Ok, I'm a sucker for A/O/B of my fave OTP especially when mpreg is involved *guilty pleasure*
> 
> Iruka looks a bit like a girl here *sweat drop*  
But who can resist this sweet, cute, adorable Iruka? And Rhiw-chan, please stop taking Kakashi away from him when he's in labour TuT


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, parent Kakashi and Iruka with their baby! Could it be Miwa-chan? Or Kaito-chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!  
Didn't expect that. Thank you again!
> 
> (P/s: English is not my first language, please forgive me for any grammar mistake (^^;) )


End file.
